We Always Get Burned
by paintedallup
Summary: Buffy/Sam, Devil, Dean


It was right before the flames came for us, not the first time that we've gotten burned (especially me), our last chance before he was ripped away from me.

"Sam, I don't want him to take you away from me."

We were holding on to each other for dear life before the mouth of hell and whispering what could be our last words.

(and kissing those lips that would soon be the enemies)

"We have no choice, Buffy, I have to say yes."

Those haunting eyes of his were burning into me as Sam let go of my hand and said that one single word that would change our lives forever.

"Y-Yes."

(with a flash of light the king of darkness took everything from us)

"Sammy?"

While I kept my distance from him afraid of what he was now Dean helped him to his feet with so much damn hope in his eyes only to have it crushed.

(as that smirk was planted firmly on that familiar face)

"Sammy's not here anymore, Dean, and never will be again."

He pushed Dean away from him showing his true colors, showing us that the Sammy we love wasn't in control anymore, but rather than just vanishing he decided to take me with him.

(making sure that I got to suffer even more then I already was)

"My darling, we're going to have such fun."

As we left, me being pulled out by those horrible hands of his (smirk never leaving his face), I saw the surprise on Dean's face as he disappeared.

(only in the company of the prince of lies, a million of him in a room of mirrors)

"He does love you, doesn't he? And I see why, such a pretty face you have."

When he opened his mouth it was not hard to hate him even though he was speaking to me from the lips of the man I had loved until the very end.

(those lips that I had kissed without hesitating)

"Keep your hands off of me, you son of a bitch."

"Such spirit you have, slayer, just the way I like it."

That smirk grew wider as he took a hold of me, not even my strength could help me now (he had a grip that was unbreakable), and kissed me with the lips of a lover but no such love was felt only disgust.

(when I had Sammy back without his other half I could still feel that monster on his lips)

"Why bring me here? Trap me here when these could be my last moments before the world ends?"

At the end of the world I wanted to be with the one that I loved but it was clear that he was not coming out any time soon.

(and now I would get to spend it with the one that would bring the world down himself)

"I do not want to see you burn, my dear, it would be such a waste. Not even I can live alone, and you're just perfect for me, Buffy."

"Come along, sweetheart, you get a front row seat to the end of the world."

(and it wouldn't be the first time I got to see her burn)

He brought me with me to watch as he killed the very people I had tried to protect for so many damn years, and to think I would have come anyway to stop him.

(side by side with Dean as we tried to do the impossible)

I got to stand by and watch as that finger of his was used to kill those I had come to love, my guardian angel (who I taught to love Mr. Pointy) was nothing but matter, and I wasn't about to let him do the same to Dean in the skin of his brother.

"No! Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you."

I was face to face with him staring into those eyes hoping to see Sammy buried in there, anywhere.

"Stand aside, slayer, I will not ask again."

He threw me to the side and kept me down so I could watch as he beat Dean to death and couldn't lift a damn finger to save him.

(only hear him begging for his life from the one he loved since day one)

All that love for Sammy that was coming off of Dean seemed to be the only thing that could bring him back, and a flash of light helped those memories come and beat out the evil.

"Sammy!"

Nothing else could be choked out as he got closer to the dark pit that would be his home from here to the end of time.

"I love you."

Before he ended his life to save the world, something we now have in common (but yet here I am again and hating it), he kissed me and this time I felt so much love that it hurt.

And in a blink of an eye he was gone, leaving us all with tears in our eyes and empty spots in our hearts.


End file.
